


Lo malo de tener un hermano mayor

by SafiroBipolar



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Espero les guste, Gen, Humor, Other, Parodia, Soy nueva aqui :P, amistad, bromas, groserias, no sé que más poner, no yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafiroBipolar/pseuds/SafiroBipolar
Summary: ¿Lo malo de hacerse un tatuaje? Pues... ¡Que se entere tu hermano mayor! Ahí, sí, date por muerto... En especial si tus hermanos son Ikki, Saga y Aioros¿Como les ira a los menores con sus respectivos hermanos?





	Lo malo de tener un hermano mayor

"Los hermanos mayores, simplemente por ser mayores, creen que saben todo y tienen derecho de mandar a los  
más pequeños... Y los pequeños solo tenemos una solución, si no queremos que nos vaya mal... ¡Hacerles caso!" K-C-YO poeta del siglo XX

En el Santuario de Athena, la Diosa de la guerra y la Sabiduría, que de sabiduría no tenía nada... Pero buenos  
gustos sí (nada más miren a sus Santos Dorados).  
Que estaba protegida por los zapatos de la palomita; Nike. Y a cada rato la secuestraban (a la Diosa) y a sus Santos les partían la madre, saliendo curiosamente ganadores en cada guerra Santa... Había llegado la maldad encarnada en uno de sus servidores más leales.

Que digo leal, el más cercano a ella, al que se dejo matar por tarugo (por no decir otra cosa), que había durado  
muerto trece largos años, y obviamente era virgen (según cuenta la leyenda); Aioros de Sagitario.

El gran Arquero de la novena casa estaba poseído por la furia, su mirada ceruela no dejaba de observar a su  
presa, que vestía un simple pantalón y traía una camisa en su mano (obviamente enseñando sus pectorales) que corría escaleras abajo, tratando de llegar al templo del Escorpión...

Corría, lo que se dice "corría" no, pues no, más bien saltaba de dos en dos los escalones tratando de no partirse el hocico.

Aioros tenso más la flecha que tenía en su arco y quemo su cosmos, desplegando las alas de la hermosa  
Sagitario.

Entreabrió los labios, soltó una exhalación, la flecha estaba a punto de dar en el blanco: El trasero bien formado de Aioria, que con el miedo y terror, nada más echaba el culito para adelante, como si fuese un animal tras él y le tirase un zarpazo.

Un poquito más y Aioria estaría luciendo una hermosa flecha dorada ensartada en su glúteo izquierdo, a no ser que cierta Cabra movió bruscamente al arquero e hizo que fallara su puntería.

El minino echo a correr más rápido, salvaguardándose en la octava casa, donde le esperaba un Bicho muriéndose de risa por su alocada  
carrera.

– ¡AAAAIIIIOOOORIIIIAAAA!– el grito del castaño mayor retumbo en todo el bello Santuario, ensordeciendo a más  
de uno y dejando sordo a una cabrita lechera.

-X-

– ¡Agárrenlo que me mata!– Aioria se refugió tras Shaka, que tenía sus ojitos abiertos de par en par al ver al mayor de los hermanos de fuego.

Aioros estaba atado con una camisa de fuerza, y varias cadenas que Saga, Mu y Aldebaran sostenían con fuerza.

– ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!– demando, agitándose violentamente–¡Suéltenme que lo mato!– miro fieramente a su  
hermano, que no atino a más que temblar como gelatina.

– Se ha vuelto loco– balbuceo el Leo– más loco que Saga, sin ofender.– apresuro a decir al ver al geminiano  
fulminarlo con esos ojazos tan bonitos.

– Aioros.– Shion se puso de pie de su trono, ya que todos los dorados se encontraban ahí por su petición y en  
caso de que Aioros se soltara, no dejar que matara al Leo– Aioros– el castaño no le hizo caso– Aioros– seguía con los ojos fijos en Aioria– ¡Aioros de Sagitario!– encendió sus cosmos, el castaño seguía sin atenderle– ¡Aioros  
La Potra de Sagitario!– siguió sin responder.

– ¡Potra! ¡Responde que Shion te habla!– grito Saga, dándole un tirón a la cadena.

– ¡¿Que quiere?!– ahora sí, el de ojos azules taladro al peliverde.

– Gracias Saga– el gemelo asintió– Y, Aioros... A mí no me hables así.– dijo dándole un coscorrón– ¿Porque  
quieres matar a tu hermano?

– ¡¿Todavía lo pregunta?!– exclamo, agitándose más– ¡¿Todavía lo pregunta?! ¡Y de una vez aclaro! ¡Ese de ahí no es mi hermano! ¡Yo no eduque a nadie sin valores ni respeto!– señalo con la cabeza al minino.

– Aioria...– Shion volteo asía el Gato– ¿Que sucedió?

– ¡Eso mismo quiero yo saber!– respondió, saliendo detrás de la protección de Virgo– ¡Me la quería clavar óiganme!– los demás parpadearon confusos– La flecha... Malpensados– murmuro por lo bajo- Nada más me quite la camisa y se puso como loco.

– Sera que no quiere que seas desnudista como mi hermano.– se burlo Kanon, ganándose una buena mirada de reojo de parte del mencionado.

– No, no lo creo.– negó con la cabeza.

– ¡Te haces tonto! ¡Sabes bien porque estoy enojado! ¡Eres una deshonra, vergüenza y desgracia para este  
Santuario, deberías de estar con los pandilleros de los Espectros!– grito Aioros, apuñalándole con la mirada.  
Como que alguien a estado viendo el Rey León dos...

– ¿Los qué?– pregunto confuso Afrodita.

– ¡Pandilleros! ¡Vagos! ¡Mal vivientes! ¡Come cuando hay! ¡Hijos de su...!

– Contrólate, Aioros, contrólate.– le palmeo la cabeza, Saga, el castaño respiro hondo y se calmo.

– ¿Y como que porque? ¿Ó de qué? ¿Y de qué?– le enfrento el León, cruzándose de brazos– ¿Porque tengo que estar yo con ellos?

– ¡Y me preguntas con ese descaro!– el minino arrugo la frente– ¡Y ni me pongas esa cara! Si nuestra madre te  
viera nos abandonaría de nuevo.– sollozo, dramáticamente.

– ¿Saben qué?– Ángelo les miro fastidiado– Aquí nadie aclara nada, yo me largo... Vamos, Shura.

– ¿Qué?– pregunto el español, no olviden que quedo sordo por el grito de Aioros.

– Que nos vallamos.– repitió.

– ¿Que si no nadamos?– parpadeo confundido.

– Vete al diablo.– rodó sus ojos.

– Potra.– la voz de Saga atrajo la atención de los presentes– Puedes explicarte, por favor.

El arquero asintió, gimiendo falsamente.

– Hoy en la mañana estaba con Aioria, y por accidente derrame café en su camisa...

– Omites el detalle de que me aventaste el café porque se te estaban quemando los huevos...– entrecerró su felina mirada al reparar en las expresiones de sus camaradas y el Patriarca– Con tocino, que dejaste en la estufa.– se apresuro a aclarar.

– A eso voy... ¡Y no me hables! ¡Que estoy enputadizimizimizimo contigo!– grito.

– ¿Existe la palabra "enputadizimizimizimo"?– cuestiono Milo a Camus, el francés se encogió de hombros.

– Bueno– se recompuso el Arquero y siguió con su relato– Sí, le lance el café porque se me estaban quemando  
sus ricos huevos con su tocinito que le prepare– Aioria se paso una mano por el rostro, mientras los otros se  
aguantaban las risitas– Le dije al Santo de Leo– dijo el nombre entre dientes- que se quitara la playera y se  
pusiera una mía... Al hacerlo vi la mancha de la maldad, el pecado y la rebeldía juntas y revueltas.– sus ojos  
recorrieron a su hermano– Vi la obscuridad de su alma.

Hasta el mismísimo Shaka se atraganto.

– ¿Qué tu qué?– cuestiono confuso el hindú.

– ¡Vi la mancha del pecado en su cuerpo! ¡Vi su asquerosa obscuridad!- y por arte de magia, en este caso  
cosmos, se soltó de sus amarras y en un parpadeo estaba frente a Aioria, luchando por quitarle la camiseta.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa Aioros?!– chillo, en cuanto su pecho quedo expuesto a sus amigos- ¡No me vean! ¡Soy  
demasiado sexy para sus ojos!– se cubrió con ambas manos.

Aioros, sin importarle que su hermano gruñera, le dio la vuelta, dejando a la vista su bien formada espalda.

– ¡¿Ven?!– exclamo apuntando a su hermano– ¡Esta es la mancha de la maldad!

Un hermoso tatuaje de la cabeza de un león, mostrando sus fauces abiertas y bajo este la palabra "León" en hebreo se encontraba en su hombro derecho.

– ¿Te pones así, por un tatuaje?– Shion parpadeo sorprendido– Pensé que era más grave.– hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia.

– ¡¿Acaso esto no es grave?!– grito, sin soltar a su hermano.

– Claro que no,– Mu se rió– Aunque tengo entendido que ustedes los griegos ven mal los tatuajes.– medito– Y aparte, hace mucho que nos lo hicimos.– antes de darse cuenta, revelo su más grande secreto.

Saga y Aioros les miraron fijamente y Milo tomo la palabra.

– Fue hace mucho, chicos...– les miro– Fue cuando Saga estaba en el poder– busco con la mirada al gemelo el  
cual tenía un aspecto sombrío– nos fuimos a Athenas para que nos los hicieran.– señalo a sus camaradas, que bajaron la mirada y barrieron el suelo con un pie, al ver como los dos mayores de la orden; Saga y Aioros,  
incluido Shion, les taladraban con esos ojazos que algún día se los iban comer los gusanos.

– Yo pedí un escorpión– hablo nuevamente Milo, con un movimiento de su mano levanto un poco su camisa y si, en su cadera un escorpión se veía perfectamente– Mu se tatuó la palabra "Bato loco"– Shion entrecerró la  
mirada– Alde no quiso, Ángelo tiene una muerte en la espalda– el italiano asintió– Aioria una cabeza de un león,  
Shaka tiene un bonito y rebelde Buda, con aretes, anillos, un collar con el signo de pesos, y haciendo el símbolo  
de paz con las manos en su espalda– el hindú trago saliva nervioso– Shura y Camus no quisieron tampoco y  
Afrodita tuvo que hacerse un tatuaje de una mariposa en el tobillo... Todo porque perdió una apuesta.– el  
peliceleste se soplo el flequillo nada más de recordarlo. El quería la imagen de un chica desnuda en su espalda, no una estúpida mariposa.

– Están diciendo,– Saga, que se mantenía callado en medio de la explicación, decidió intervenir– Que todos ustedes se hicieron un tatuaje sin mi autorización...– asintieron.

– ¿Cómo es posible?– tomo la palabra el Arquero– Que se mancharan el cuerpo con... eso...

– ¡Eso no es nada!– se burlo Kanon interrumpiendo a la Potra, que para agrado de muchas y sorpresa de otros  
(entiéndase agrado de lectoras y sorpresa de Santos) se quito la remera, dejando al descubierto su abdomen y espalda.

En la parte superior del brazo derecho traía su nombre en letras chinas; en el hombro derecho tenía dos caras,  
una de ellas con lagrimas en los ojos y otra claramente riendo; en el hombro izquierdo la palabra "Géminis" se  
leía en letras griegas; en el omóplato izquierdo dos dragones entrelazados y una espada; En la espalda baja; un  
hermoso y perfecto dragón marino.

Kanon era un lienzo de arte.

– ¿Kanon?– Saga abrió sus ojos de par en par, no creyéndose lo que veía– ¡KANON!– rugió, el menor solamente  
sonrió con inocencia fingida.

– Todo este problema,– Aioria se soltó de su hermano y se alejo, ignorando a los gemelos– fue por mi tatuaje.– y  
antes de que dijera algo más, Aioros lo pesco de una oreja– ¡Ey! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Me la vas a arrancar!

– Me importa una mierda que tenga que empeñar a Sagitario, pero de que hago de que te borren eso, lo hago.–  
el minino no le gusto nada la mirada que cruzo los ojos de su hermano– Patriarca, mi hermano y yo iremos a  
Athenas, espero no le moleste.– y sin esperarse a que Shion diera su autorización, salió con Leo, sin soltarle la oreja.

– Pobre gato.– se burlo Kanon, aun sin camisa– La que le espera con...

– ¡Tu vienes conmigo, Kanon! No voy a permitir que mi hermano este más rayado que un baño de la central  
camionera... Así tenga que trabajar de Stripper y hacer privados, conseguiré dinero para quitarte eso.– Saga  
como buen hermano mayor, pescó a Kanon de la muñeca jalándolo bruscamente– ¡Aioros!– grito Saga–  
¡Espérame Potra!– salió con Kanon a rastras, que no hacía más que intentar zafarse del agarre de hierro.

– ¡Suéltame Saga! Tengo mis derechos... ¡Ya soy mayor!– se defendía el sensual Kanon desesperado al ver la determinación de Saga... No podía dejar que borraran sus tatuajes, ¡No podía! Cada uno significaba algo importante para él... Tanto que ahorro para pagar al tatuador... Simplemente, no podía dejar que Saga se los borrara. No, no y no– ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo derechos!

Saga se detuvo tan bruscamente que Kanon se dio de bruces con su espalda, le soltó la muñeca y Kanon se arrepintió de haber hablado, al ver la mirada tan familiar en esos irises idénticos a los suyos... Ya veía venir el sermón... Ya lo sentía... Ya...

– ¡Eres el mayor idiota del mundo!– ya valí madres... pensó Kanon con resignación– ¡Y cállate, Kanon! ¡Y te  
recuerdo, idiota, que también tienes obligaciones!– el menor bajo la mirada– ¡Y mírame cuando te hablo!– con un movimiento brusco le tomo de la barbilla, alzándole la cabeza, más no la mirada– Grábate bien esto, Kanon...– siseo, dándole ligeros golpecitos en la sien con el dedo índice– ¡Soy mayor que tú y tu obligación es obedecer lo que yo te diga!– Kanon apretó los labios y achico su verdosa mirada, no se hubiera burlado del minino... Ahora  
también a él le ponían como lazo de cochino– ¡Aunque te pese! Ahora, vámonos antes de Aioros se nos  
adelante... ¡Camina con un carajo! ¡No voy a arrastrarte hasta Athenas! ¡Mueve los pies! ¡Pero cómo vas!–  
chasqueo los dedos– ¡Como vas! ¡Cómo vas!– el menor camino encorvado, bajo las asombradas miradas de los Santos que estaban que no se la creían– ¡Y camina derecho! ¡Que no se te note la flojera que te cargas desde que naciste! ¡Por algo naci primero, porque tu tenias flojera de salir del vientre de nuestra sacrosanta madre!– Saga salió tras él, ordenándole y con una expresión de querer arrancarle la cabeza en cualquier instante.

Una vez que los perdieron de vista, el silencio que antes reinaba, fue roto por las carcajadas de Milo y Ángelo.

– Eso, amigos míos– hablo Shaka– es lo malo de tener un hermano mayor.– varios asintieron a las palabras  
sabias de Virgo, otros (Milo y Ángelo) se retorcían de la risa.

– De Aioros a Saga, ¿A quién prefieren?– cuestiono Dohko, que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión. Ya que él también tenía un tatuaje y no le veía nada de malo.

– ¿De preferencia?– Mu alzo uno de sus lunares– Ninguno, así estoy bien.– trago saliva.

– Sí así se pusieron ellos– Milo se limpio una lagrimita traicionera– No quiero imaginarme como se pondrá Ikki cuando vea a Shun.

– ¿Qué con Shun?– Shaka ladeo el rostro, ¿qué onda con su alumno?

– Pues... Digamos que por hacer un "favor" a alguien..– miro disimuladamente a Camus que le miro inexpresivo– Le lleve a él, Hyoga– y ahí el francés perdió su expresión serena a mostrar ligera sorpresa– y Seiya al lugar donde nos hicieron nuestros tatuajes.– informo, con una sonrisilla perversa.

– Milo...– siseo Camus en modo de advertencia.

– ¡Ey! Yo no tuve nada que ver, dile a tu discípulo– exclamo, alzando ambas manos a modo de defensa. Camus  
arrugo la frente, ya arreglaría las cosas con Hyoga– A demás, una apuesta siempre hay que cumplirla, y eso fue lo que hizo Shun... Aunque– se llevo una mano a la barbilla– lo otro lo decidió por cuenta propia... Hyoga nada más le pidió que se tatuara la Bandera de Rusia.

-X-

Mansión Kido, Japón...

– ¡Hermano! ¡Ya basta, me lastimas!– se quejo Andromeda vestido solamente con unos shorts dentro una tina de agua fría con... cloro.

Ikki, que se encontraba de rodillas fuera del agua y a su lado había siete pomos de cloro (todos de cuatro litros). El peliazul no dejaba de tallarle violentamente la espalda con una esponja para lavar trastes. Shun sólo gemía de dolor, sentía que si Ikki seguía así, le arrancaría la piel hasta que se le viesen los huesos.

– Cállate.– siseo el Fénix con expresión asesina- Bórrate, bórrate, bórrate...– murmuro, tallando con más  
brusquedad de la necesaria.

– Hermano...– lloriqueo, poniéndole los ojitos de gato mojado que siempre le convencían... No funciono.

Con renovadas fuerzas, Ikki tallo el enorme y obsceno tatuaje que decoraba el omóplato izquierdo de su  
"hermanito"

Una mujer con un látigo y semidesnuda sonreía burlonamente al peliazul, que tallo con más fuerza  
sacándole más lloriqueos a su hermano... ¿Quién creen que era la chica del tatuaje? June de Camaleón  
(aunque Ikki no le encontraba ningún parecido)

– Her...

– ¡Cállate!– grito, enjabonando la esponja– ¡Y no te quejes, que aún me faltan los otros dos!

Shun, asustado, bajo su mirada a su pecho donde la bandera de Rusia a color ya formaba parte de su piel, al  
igual que las iníciales de su nombre.

– Si no se quita– murmuro Ikki, agregándole otros cuatro litros de cloro al agua donde temblaba Shun– tendré que tallarte con la piedra.– sostuvo una pequeña roca que pertenecía al volcán Kanon.

Shun abrió sus ojos de par en par, ahogando un grito de dolor cuando Ikki volvió a tallar su maltratada espalda.

– Hermano– repitió temeroso– hay otros métodos para quitarme el tatuaje como el método del láser... ¡Ay!...– se quejo– Estas...

– ¡Que te calles Shun! ¡Yo sé lo que hago!– restregó la esponja– Si no se te quita... Te remojare en agua  
oxigenada... ¡En alcohol de ser posible! Y me importa una mierda que te mueras como él tipejo de Mil Maneras de Morir,– Shun trago saliva– prefiero eso a que parezcas un pizarrón... ¡A que parezcas un baño de una puta central camionera!– Saga e Ikki piensan igual (xD)– ¡¿Me escuchaste?!– Shun asintió varias veces con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas– Ahora... ¡Cállate y déjame hacer lo mío! ¡Que yo sé lo que hago! ¡Por algo soy el mayor de los dos!

xoX- Fin - Xox

**Author's Note:**

> Busquen el vídeo: Borrachera Limpia y sabrán a quien se refiere Ikki xD
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y lo haya hecho bien, ya que es la primera vez que subo uno de mis trabajos en esta plataforma xD
> 
> Gracias por leer. Besos y abrazos a todas :*


End file.
